A Claddagh Love Story
by Lady Vol
Summary: A Little Irish Story (SV Fluffity Fluff)


A Claddagh Love Story

Summary: A little Irish Story that fits into the lives of one Sydney and one Vaughn.

Sydney and Vaughn were seated together at a fancy little Italian place called

Maggiano's. It was crowded with very elegantly dressed groups of no more than six and

every person in the restaurant was no younger than twenty seven.

Sydney was enjoying herself, her company was wonderful, the food was exquisite

and she hadn't even had dessert yet. Meanwhile Vaughn looked nervous, he kept folding

and unfolding his napkin in his lap. Sydney noticed his uneasiness and immediately

questioned him.

Vaughn what's the matter? Sydney asked him with a curious look upon her face.

Nothing's the matter I'm just, nothing everything is fine. He said with a I-hope-she-

bought-that look on his face.

C'mon Vaughn, why are you so clammed up, you can just say it. Please. She said

pleading with him.

No, Syd, listen I'm fine, I promise. Vaughn said a little more convincingly and with

more confidence.

Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him, she let the subject drop.

Okay then. Have you tried this chicken? She asked taking another bite of the

chicken on her plate.

No, is it good? He asked grateful that she changed the subject.

Was her only reply. The chicken was baked in a lemon butter sauce

with capers on the top. When you took a bite of it, it practically melted in your mouth.

Wow this is good. Vaughn nodded his agreement. But here try the Rigatoni He

added as he fed her a bite of it.

This is the best Italian I've ever eaten. Sydney nodded her approval.

Yeah we should come here more often. Vaughn agreed. For the rest of their meal

they ate in silence enjoying sitting next to the other, the wonderful food and the atmosphere

made it feel as though they were actually in Italy, not some Italian place in California.

Sydney broke the silence, that was good, but man I would kill for some chocolate

cake.

Vaughn looked at her and just laughed. She asked furrowing her brow,

making him laugh harder.

Nothing. It's just you sound so demanding and as though that exquisite delicacy the

wonderful chefs in the kitchens prepared for you doesn't matter. He said without any real

point or purpose.

Did you just use the words exquisite and delicacy? Sydney asked with a failed

attempt to stifle a laugh.

I happen to think that the two are good words, now order your dessert and let me

split it with you. Or we could go to the Cheesecake Factory! Vaughn said, with more

excitement on the second sentence. (Sorry Maggiano's and the Cheesecake Factory in

MN are two of the greatest restaurants.)

Sydney said with her eyes lighting up really big. Watching her get all

excited about cheesecake was something that made Vaughn smile down to his soul.

C'mon lets go, Vaughn said and escorted her towards the door.

After being seated at yet a different table in the busy Cheesecake Factory.

Oh, wow! Sydney exclaimed, look at all the flavors! Her eyes glittered in a way

only her Vaughn could love.

Yeah the Peanut Butter Cup Cheesecake is the world's greatest. Vaughn said, but

getting no notice from Sydney as she was so engrossed with the wonderful choices she

had in front of her.

Mhmmm... yeah, all right. She mumbled, still looking at the menu.

Okay um... Vaughn, I think I'm going to have the um... Chocolate Strawberry

Cheesecake. Is that good? She asked for his approval. What are you going to have?Yeah, that's good, but I'm going to have the Peanut Butter Cup Cheesecake. He

said making her want to change her mind.

Oh that sounds good too. Sydney said while debating what to have in her head.

Syd, relax, just get the chocolate one and I'll give you some of mine. Vaughn said

making up her mind for her.

Really Vaughn? Oh thanks you're the best ever! Sydney gushed. She gave him a

huge smile.

Suddenly the waiter came and the young couple in love' each ordered a piece of

cheesecake and a cup of coffee. Vaughn smiled thinking of how perfect the evening was

going.

Sydney asked noticing his smile.

It's nothing, I was just thinking about us.Well, what about us?Nothing, just that when you first came back, I wouldn't have even considered the

idea of you and me eating dinner and dessert together as a couple. He said feeling semi-

embarrassed.

Yeah, when I firs- well let's just forget it. Sydney decided that the ex-wife shouldn't

ruin their evening alone.

Vaughn said knowing where Sydney was coming from.

The waiter returned with their coffees and cheesecake. Sydney was so excited upon

the arrival of the two large slices of wonderful cheesecake and two mugs of hot coffee.

Oh yum! Sydney said finishing a bite of the chocolate cheesecake.

Vaughn offered a forkful of peanut butter cup cheesecake to Sydney. She

opened her mouth for the bite.

Oh God, Vaughn! This is the World's Greatest cheesecake. Sydney smiled.

For the duration of the dessert, Sydney and Vaughn sat across at each other, smiling

and enjoying each other's company. Vaughn finished his cheesecake and coffee first and put

his hand into his pocket for assurance and took it out again. Vaughn reached across the table

for Sydney's left hand.

Vaughn started slowly. Just listen to me for a minute. I love you so much.I love you too. He said silencing her with his finger.

You mean so much to me, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you.

Sydney Bristow, will you marry me? Vaughn finished, getting down on one knee and

presenting her with a gorgeous gold Claddagh ring.

Wow, Vaughn of course I'll marry you. Sydney cried.

Vaughn kissed her and slipped the ring onto her finger. Vaughn, this is so pretty.There's a story behind this ring too.Really, tell it to me, please?Okay, well... The original Claddagh ring is generally attributed to one Richard Joyce,

of Galway. Joyce departed from Claddagh, a small fishing village where the waters of the

River Corrib meet Galway Bay, on a ship enroute to the plantations of the West Indies.

That week he was to was to be married, but his ship was captured by Mediterranean

Algerian pirates and the crew were sold as a slaves; Richard Joyce was sold to a Moorish

goldsmith who trained him in his craft. He soon became a master in his trade and hand

crafted a ring for the woman at home he could not forget. In 1689 he was released after

William III came to the throne of England and concluded an agreement whereby all his

subjects who where held in captivity by the Moors were to be allowed return to their

homes. The Moorish goldsmith offered Richard his only daughter in marriage and half his

wealth if he would remain in Algiers. He declined and returned to Claddagh to find that the

woman of his heart had never married. He gave her the ring and they were married and he

set up a goldsmith shop in the town of Claddagh. (The Claddagh is said to be the oldest

fishing village in Ireland). The earliest Claddagh rings to be traced bear his mark and the

initial letters of his name, RI. By tradition the ring is taken to signify the wish that Love and

friendship should reign supreme. The hands signify friendship, the crown loyalty, and the

heart love. The pride of place is on the left hand, with the heart turned in, indicating that the

wearer is happily married and the love and friendship will last forever, the two never

separated. Vaughn finished.

That is so sweet.Yeah I guess it is.Vaughn this was incredible, you're so amazing.Anything for you Syd, I love you.I love you too Vaughn.

Vaughn leaned across the table and began kissing Sydney. Slow and sweet,

innocent, for there would be plenty of time for passion and lust later. He paid for dessert

and the two of them walked out the door, with his arm around her waist and her head

snuggled in to the crook of his neck. This is how it would be until death do they part.

THE END


End file.
